


The Renault Files

by Furibundus_Dreadnought



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, OC, OCs only - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Standalone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furibundus_Dreadnought/pseuds/Furibundus_Dreadnought
Summary: Renault Investigations had never been meant to be a family business. But that's how it's ended up working out. Started in 1995 largely as a one-man show by David Renault, and staying that way throughout his whole time at its head, the agency gained something of a reputation for thoroughness and reliability with which it investigated cases of the strange and supernatural. With the passing of David Renault, his son, Trevor, has taken up the mantle with hopes of carrying on the legacy and plans for expansion. There's much that needs doing before that all can truly begin, however. Foremost among them are digitizing over twenty years of case notes, and bringing on Renault Investigations' first ever employees.The Renault Files is a side-story taking place in the universe of Rusty Quill's The Magnus Archives, but relating only tangentially to its plot and characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of Rusty Quill's "The Magnus Archives", but is largely disconnected from the events of its plot. It is first and foremost meant to be a horror anthology in its own right, albeit one that apes heavily from its predecessor's format and worldbuilding, with direct connections being largely tangential where they appear at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the Renault Investigations website. Introductions may be in order.

Hello, and welcome to Renault Investigations. We are a paranormal investigation agency currently based out of Denver, Colorado. My name is Trevor Renault, and I am the current owner and proprietor of this humble establishment after the passing of my father, David Renault, earlier this year. He founded the agency back in ‘95. Originally he was based out of Cleveland, Ohio, but he moved shop to Denver around 2004 and that’s been the home of Renault Investigations ever since. 

If you’re involved in the world of paranormal studies and haven’t heard of us up to this point, there’s likely a reason for that. My dad was well-respected by those that knew of him, a legacy I hope to uphold, but he was never quite as good at expanding the Renault profile. This is actually our first website. Our first bit of online presence period, even. 

That brings me conveniently on to the next order of business. You may notice that, as things are, the site is still somewhat incomplete. I’m still getting the last of our infrastructure into place. By this time next month, we should be ready to take on new cases. Something else to stay tuned for around that same timeframe is employment opportunities. Dad preferred to work alone, but I’m not sure I have that in me. As such, I’ll be looking to bring on a few helping hands around here. Keep an eye out for details in the coming weeks. 

For over twenty years, Renault Investigations has dedicated itself to uncovering the truth behind the strange occurrences and phenomena of this world. Our small size has allowed us to do so with a rigorousness and personal touch that the larger, nonprofit organizations simply cannot spare most of the time. If you have had a paranatural or otherwise inexplicable experience, get in touch and we’ll see if we believe our expertise could be of help.


	2. Preview 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Email from Trevor Renault to Leanne McDowell. Someone receives some good news.

**To:** LeanneM94@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Welcome To Renault Investigations

****

  
**Greetings,**

**This email is being sent to notify Leanne McDowell that her application for the position of Investigator at Renault Investigations has been accepted. Your full introduction is currently tentatively scheduled for 6/5/2018. Please reply to this email to confirm this date, or to help us reschedule if there are any conflicts.**

**The credentials you will use to access the online database can be found at the bottom of this email.**  


Welcome aboard, Leanne. First of all, let me just say that it’s good to have you on the team, such as it is at the moment. I wasn’t expecting anyone with credentials like yours among the first wave of applicants, though I’m certainly not complaining. Although I can’t imagine why a former researcher at the Usher Foundation would be wasting their time with my rinky-dink little operation. Only joking, of course.

Though I’m still on the lookout, for now it's just us two. There have been a total of five applicants, but I’m hesitant to bring in anyone who doesn’t have some knowledge of the open secrets of this field. None of the others did, nor did they have the sort of applicable skills that might persuade me to overlook that fact. You understand my concerns, I hope.

But that’s neither here nor there. I look forward to working together, and hope to see you this coming Tuesday. 

Yours,

Trevor Renault, owner and proprietor of Renault Investigations, Denver, CO


End file.
